


Blood Lust

by psstbridgette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Teen Wolf, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, derek hale and original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psstbridgette/pseuds/psstbridgette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot for the Argents to even be scared. The Argents are jumpy, the wolves are confused and everyone are on their toes. There is a new killer that is ravaging through Beacon Hills effortlessly and a new evil that is slowly taking over.  There is no way in hell that one person can be doing all of this, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I really suck at summaries and they sound very cliche to me. AJKDAS:LJASLKDJas;. Sorry ;____;  
> So this is my first fanfiction! This is just a fun idea I had and I hope you all will like this. It might be a bit slow in the beginning but please stick with me. Also, I don't write too much with school taking up most of my time but I swear to be frequent as I can in posting chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Oh how scrumptious the woman looked. The man’s predatory gaze crawled over the blonde waitress hungrily. She would be a screamer, her little legs would kick out but be a firm grip.He could easily wrap a hand around that delicate neck without a problem. He had rope, the gag, and a little bit of chloroform to knock her out just enough to make her woozy. The man licked his lips at the vile thoughts that ran through his head. Maybe keep her for a couple of days for fun and then finally kill her off and cut her up nicely for the wolves in the forest. Perfect.. that would make the final ten. He hands fidgeted with desire for the girl. He had to wait till closing when the woman would walk out. He could not this opportunity, he was itching for his fix and he needed it now. Placing a twenty on the table, he left the diner to go to his car. Different from what other’s might think, this wasn’t a van or some sorts or a beaten looking deathtrap. He loved his new Mazda more than anything in the world. A perfect disguise really, all he had to do was put on a charming smile and let the girls just walk into his car. He ignored the biting of the cool spring wind on this night of this town called Beacon Hills. What a small town, really boring in the man’s opinion but it was just a pitstop for fun. He unlocked the trunk and let it slide up to show his utensils for his feast. He tilted his head slightly, lips pursed as he looked it over. Yes, everything is --  
“Watson! Watson! Here boy!” echoed through the night, the man looking up to see a woman walking down the sidewalk. A worried frown were over her features till she spotted the man. She came walking over, beautiful hazel hues focusing on him. “Excuse me, but have you seen a dog come running through here? He saw something and went running.” She told him, eyes glossy with unshed tears.  
The predator looked over her body for a moment, long leg and a body begging to be held. Oh, this works out even better. He put on a white smile to her, “Oh no! Well if you need help, I can drive you around if you want. If he is still running, it will be faster.” He consoled, the woman brightening up instantly. “Oh thank you! I would love that.” The man just closed his trunk and moved to open the passenger side for her, “You just sit and relax, don’t want you worry. We will get your pooch.” he said, watching her come walking over to slide into his blue trap. Ah yes, trust such a charming face and smile. Let all your worries be vanquished. A smirk on his lips as he closed the door for her, smug for another round of fun for tonight. That was easy, what a pathetic woman. He slid into the car and revved the car into life. He looked over at the brunette for a moment, patting her hand that was resting close to her hip. “It will be okay, we will find him.” The brunette gave a gentle smile, “Thank you so much for doing this.”  
He nodded, “Anytime, darling. So, what’s your name?”  
A smirk came across the woman’s beautiful face, eyes flashing slightly in the moonlight that peered into the couple. “The name is Ariadne.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The sheriff whistled at the corpse that lied in it’s own pool of blood, “Wow, what a job was done to him. Whoever did this had fun time it seems.” Sheriff Stilinksi looked at the dead man before him, eying the gruesome damage done. The prey had it’s eyes widen in fear, tongue cut out along with fingers chopped off . The man’s lower section was cut clean off and the man’s heart was lying a few feet away. “I guess that’s what the man’s deserves though. This is Edward Kent, from the reports that have been going around, he has raped and killed about 9 women so far. Whatever happened tonight, seems his reign of terror is done.” He tilted his head at the tear at the man’s neck. “Hmm, seems some animal came to the body to eat. Tore right at his neck here.” He then jumped at the cry of an extinguisher going off. He looked back at the man’s burning car, another man putting out the flames. The car sagged with it's burns, the once glossy blue paint was now stained a dark red and black. It bleed just like it's owner. The Sheriff looked around for a moment, examining the crime scene and frowned once more. How could anyone just walk out here? Someone had to out here for a reason. Someone called in this scene, no one hikes at this time of night. That was strange.. making him feel a bit uncomfortable. He looked at his deputy, “Who made the call?” He asked, walking away from the scene, watching the sun start to come up in the horizon. Sun poured over the treetops, dripping off the leaves to start a new day. For some reason the Sheriff felt a little relieved. A new day and a new way to start all over.  
The deputy looked at his papers, standing next to the man. “A woman called apparently, her exact words were, ‘Hi, there is a dead body out here and a car on fire. I suggest you guys might want to clean this up. Just track the cell phone.’ She used the victim’s cellphone and left it on on the driver’s seat. We have what’s left of it and will see if we can find a print that will match.” He said and Sheriff Stilinski nodded. “So the woman is the suspect of murdering the man.” He spoke to mostly to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. “How interesting..” The deputy quirked an eyebrow at his boss, curious on what was on the man's mind. Yes, the crime scene was brutal but they have been on scenes like this. "Something wrong, sir?" He asked, wanting to know what exactly what on the man's mind.

“A part of me feels like this was planned.”


End file.
